


Control

by iwritestony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dominant Steve Rogers, Exhibitionism, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: Steve hates watching Tony flirt with other people at Galas, so he does something about it.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost five thousand of the smuttiest words I've ever written, amen.

The scene had started long before they left the house for the night. Whether or not Tony knew that, was of little concern to Steve. He was too far focused on dressing Tony up just the way he liked, something he didn’t typically do for events. 

A typical evening before a gala or charity ball involved Steve getting dressed in the same suit he wore to all of the events. He’d brush his hair exactly the same, tie his well worn shoes and sit himself on the couch while he waited for Tony to get ready.

Tonight was different, sure Steve was dressed just the same, but instead of sitting on the couch to wait, he decided to actively participate in Tony’s ‘getting ready’ routine. That meant standing behind him in the mirror and watching while he shaved, it meant picking out the suit he wore. That meant telling Tony to slick his hair back into place with gel, and ‘no, not that watch the other watch’. 

If Tony noticed the way Steve was taking charge already, he didn’t mention it. Instead he went with all of Steve’s suggestions, even forewent his usual cologne for the one Steve picked out. It wasn’t his favorite, but Steve wanted him to wear it, so why not? 

Tony always got himself all dolled up for these events. He had to, the better he looked, the more confident he felt, the better he was able to charm money out of investors. Either for charity, or the next big project from Stark Industries. Steve understood the game Tony had to play, and most nights he was alright with it. But sometimes, it really grated on his nerves to watch Tony saunter around all false confidence and charm.

Although, it did make for a perfect setup to the night Steve had planned ahead. 

He stepped away a few moments ago to use the bathroom. He took his time, giving Tony plenty of opportunity to find someone who would get him in trouble. For the entirety of the night, Tony had been glued to Steve’s side, and while Steve loved to flaunt Tony off like a trophy, he needed Tony to get in a bit of trouble tonight. So he gave him space, and he gave him time, and Tony, the beautiful fool, didn’t disappoint Steve at all.

The woman was gorgeous, really. If Steve was into sharing, he might even suggest she join them for the night. He didn’t even blame her for the way she was leaning into Tony, running sharp red nails down Tony’s Armani clad arms and giggling flirtatiously at every word he said. She was the perfect pawn in their game, and she didn’t even know it.

Hell, Tony didn’t even know it. Not yet anyway.

Steve pulled his phone out, tapped out a quick message and hit sent. From across the room he watched as Tony pulled his phone out to read the message.

If she touches your arm again, I’m gonna rip her hand off -S  
Where are you? -T

Time to walk away from the conversation, Tony -S

She’s harmless, Steve -T

I won’t ask again -S

And she’s loaded… -T

Tony looked up and scanned the room for Steve, but his attention was brought back to the woman as she leaned to whisper something in his ear. 

You’ve already earned yourself one punishment for the night. Are you trying to go for two? Get over here. Now. -S

Tony’s whole stance seemed to change when he read that last message. Suddenly, it seemed, the events of the evening were beginning to dawn on Tony. Steve’s hovering in the bathroom while he got ready, the hand on his lower back throughout the night, and now this. 

Steve felt pleased with himself as Tony’s shoulders slumped a little. The message had seemed to take a lot of the wind out of Tony’s sails as far as his fake charm and ego. He apologized to the woman, but excused himself politely. As a consolation prize, a cheek kiss was given, and Tony headed Steve’s way. 

“I’m going to forgive that little affection,” Steve said as soon as Tony was within whisper distance. “But you’re on thin ice.”

Tony stepped into Steve’s space and looked up at him. “How long have we been playing?” 

It was a fair question, and Steve smirked. He reached up and trailed knuckles down Tony’s cheek. “Don’t worry, you’ve only disobeyed once. Although, you can be such a slut when you want to be, can’t you?”

Tony exhaled sharply, moved closer to Steve, cheeks flushed. God forbid anyone hear Steve talk to him like that, especially at an event like this. 

“Should we take this somewhere more private?”

For a moment, Tony hesitated. He glanced around the room, it was still early but...well, he had done a lot of crowd work already. If he slipped away now he could claim a stomach bug or an early morning meeting if anyone asked. To hell with it, Tony decided. Whatever Steve had in store would be a hell of a lot more excited than hanging around these stiffs any longer.  
“Home,” Tony said leaning in for a kiss.

Steve pulled back and turned his cheek. “I’ll get the car. You get the coats,” he said in a tone that still sounded like a suggestion. 

Tony knew an order when he heard one, so he turned on his heel and hurried to coat check.

Steve absolutely loved the way Tony looked when he took orders from him. He loved most things about Tony actually, but tonight wasn’t about love. Tonight was about humiliation and control. It was about getting Tony to that quiet place deep inside his mind where he was nothing more than a feeling. And Steve knew exactly how to do it.

When Tony met Steve at the curb a few minutes later, the car was already waiting for them. It was black, sleek, non-descript. Happy was off for the night, thankfully, Steve wasn’t sure he could do what he had planned if Happy was driving. There was humiliation and then there were lines they just didn’t cross. 

“After you,” Steve said pulling the car door open and letting Tony slide in first. Once in, Steve shut the door and requested the driver roll up the partition. 

Tony quirked an eyebrow and glanced over at Steve, “isn’t that usually my line?” 

There was his defiant boy, Steve loved when Tony challenged him. He loved most things about Tony actually, but tonight wasn’t about love. Tonight was about humiliation and control. It was about getting Tony to that quiet place deep inside his mind where he was nothing more than a feeling. And Steve knew exactly how to do it.

“Unbutton your pants,” Steve replied, voice calm but stern. He took the coats from Tony’s arms and moved them out of the way. 

Tony replied by unbuttoning his pants, which left a gap in the back perfect for Steve’s hand to slip down. Steve knew Tony wasn’t wearing underwear tonight, because Steve made sure of it. All part of the plan.

Before he slipped his hand anywhere, Steve needed to get his fingers wet. And since he refused to travel with lube in his pocket, Tony’s mouth would have to do. He reached up to brush his knuckles against Tony’s cheek again. Tony leaned into the soft affection, eyes locked on Steve as Steve’s knuckles dragged closer toward his lips. 

Pretty soon Steve’s fingers were dragging slowly across Tony’s bottom lip. The rough calloused fingers a sharp contrast to Tony’s well moisturized lips. Tony seemed to agree as he gasped at the feeling, and that was when Steve pushed his first two fingers into Tony’s mouth. 

“Nice a wet, baby” Steve encouraged. 

Tony replied, something muffled and immediately dismissed by Steve. He was sure Tony had something extremely insightful to say right now, but he was more interested in getting his fingers wet enough to slide into him before the car ride ended. 

Steve removed his fingers from Tony’s mouth when he felt satisfied with how wet they were. He wasted no time slipping his hand down the back of Tony’s pants. 

“Up,” he ordered. 

The quickness with which Tony reacted to the demand brought a smile to Steve’s face. He was able to slide his hand into place, fingers slowly stroking at Tony’s tight hole before pushing one in. The spit wasn’t much, but Tony had taken a lot more with less before, he was sure two fingers wouldn’t ruin him for the night’s activities. 

“Lower,” Steve directed once he’d pressed in his second finger. 

Tony slowly lowered himself back down, taking an awkward seat on Steve’s hand. 

To Steve’s credit, he didn’t have to do much like this. If he kept his hand perfectly still the bumps on the road did all the work for him, and there were plenty of bumps. Tony groaned as they hit a particularly bad pothole forcing Steve’s fingers deeper into him. The driver called back a muffled apology, but they were both a little too preoccupied to acknowledge it. 

Through Tony’s lovely black slacks, Steve could see how hard the other man was already. He was probably leaking all over the inside of his very expensive pants, and that turned Steve on very much. They hit another bump and Tony grabbed the handle on the door for purchase. 

“Fuck,” Tony cursed quietly. 

“Bet that woman wouldn’t give you this,” Steve whispered back. He moved in close to press his lips to Tony’s ear. “You’ve fucked around with half the people in this city and none of them can give you what I can. Why even bother?”

As they pulled into the parking garage, Steve knew he had to pull out for now. He wiped his fingers on Tony’s thigh and waited for the driver to come around to open the door. Tony, flushed and erect, began rebuttoning his pants, but Steve reached over and stilled his hands. 

“No,” Steve said. “Leave them open, let him see what a mess you are for me.”

Tony’s face went beet red, but before he could argue the driver had the door pulled open. Steve stepped out first, he tucked a bill into the driver’s hand and turned to wait for Tony. Tony, still rumpled, face flushed, pants open stepped out after, and averted his eyes. 

“Goodnight gentlemen,” the man said. He offered Steve a little nod and returned to the car to drive off. 

“Did you really have to--” 

“Yes,” Steve cut Tony off. “And still questioning me? You must really want it rough tonight, huh?” Steve pressed a hand to Tony’s lower back and led him to the elevator.

It wasn’t very late. They left the event early thanks to Steve’s insistence so they still had plenty of time to play, but by now the building was empty. All Stark Industry employees had gone home for the night hours ago, from the overachievers who put in sixty hours a week all the way to the hourly janitorial staff that stayed past everyone’s out time to make sure things were presentable in the morning. They’d all be gone. 

Which was why Steve felt comfortable enacting the next part of his plan.

When they stepped into the lift, Tony hit the button for their shared penthouse suite on the top floor. Steve had other plans and reached out to pressed a few other buttons as well. One opened on the accounting level, one in HR, one was Tony’s own office floor, the workshop level, the recreation room for the team, and finally the penthouse. 

“Steve?” Tony asked, looking up at the other confused. 

“Shh” Steve shushed as the elevator stopped at their first floor.

The doors opened to a darkened office space. There were standard cubicle desks aligned in a very regular way. Tony didn’t spend much time down here, but he had a hand in designing all of the floors in this building (even if all that meant was signing off on the blueprints). 

“JARVIS keep the doors open for me please.”

The AI complied without a word. 

“Tony, sweetheart, could you do me a huge favor?” Steve’s tone was sweet, but Tony knew better. This wasn’t a favor, nor was it a suggestion. This was an order and he knew if he didn’t comply there would be more punishment to follow. “Could you go on out there and see if anyone’s here?”

That was an odd request. Tony furrowed his brow in confusion. Steve knew there was no one here past ten, what was the point of checking? Is that why they’d be visiting so many floors? He could do a security camera sweep of the building in ten seconds if Steve was worried. 

Before Tony could ask, Steve stepped in front of him, he reached down the front of his pants and pulled his cock right out on display. The way his pants were unzipped in front framed his heavy balls perfectly and Steve gave him a gentle squeeze before stepping away. 

“Go on,” Steve said nodding toward the office. 

Suddenly it hit Tony, but he couldn’t stop his legs from moving him forward. This wasn’t about checking to see if anyone was here, it was about humiliation. It was about putting Tony in a place where he was used to being in a position of power, and removing that power from him. His dick gave a twitch of pleasure as he stepped out onto the floor. 

“There’s no one here,” Tony said from four feet into the office. 

Steve smirked, “how can you be so sure if you haven’t even checked?”

Tony’s face was on fire as he started down one of the rows. He could feel the cool air on his exposed cock, as he walked up and down the aisles like some sick office pervert. By the time he got back to the elevator he was leaking like a siv.

“No one was there,” Tony said a little out of breath. His pupils were blown wide and a little glassy in that telling way. Steve knew he was starting to get to him, but he wasn’t there yet. 

“Next floor, JARVIS.”

The doors closed and Steve turned to push Tony against the elevator wall. 

“You think you’re hot shit,” he said as he pulled Tony’s tie loose. “You walk around the office all day barking orders at everyone. But look at you now…” The buttons on Tony’s shirt were all undone leaving him truly disheveled as the door opened again, this time in HR. 

It was another floor Tony wasn’t terribly familiar with, but one he’d been to a lot more often than the first. It felt extra inappropriate to go out onto the floor looking like he did, but Steve ordered him to and he knew he needed to do what Steve said. Steve knew best, after all.

Tony reached down to touch himself, a transgression that Steve would allow for now. He could tell Tony was getting into this now, and he didn’t want to discourage that mindset. 

“Hello?” Tony called as he stepped into the floor. Steve didn’t need to tell him twice, he always was a fast learner. 

Tony pressed himself against cold glass windows to peer into darkened offices that he knew were empty. Every little thing he did just brought him deeper and deeper into that place of eager submission. Steve loved how easy Tony was to manipulate. 

Once Steve was satisfied, he called Tony back to the elevator and the doors closed again. Steve crowded him once again, and Tony didn’t even flinch. He tilted his head back kept himself open and willing to whatever Steve wanted to do this time. 

Steve reached up and messed Tony’s slicked back, well kept hair. He wanted the other man to look as unkempt and sloppy as possible for this next floor. This would be the big one. Steve drove it home by leaning in and sucking a quick dark bruise into Tony’s throat just as the doors opened again.

“This floor should look pretty familiar to you,” Steve said stepping out of the way so Tony could see. 

It was his own floor. His office door was at the far end of the hall, with a few intern and assistant desks lining the windows on either side. 

Tony didn’t even question it. He caught a glance of himself in the elevator mirror and knew this was exactly who he was meant to be. He stumbled out into the office and headed straight for his office door. 

“Hello? Is anyone here? Anyone at all here to see me like this?”

Steve watched as Tony took it a step further. He walked over to the windows overlooking the city and pressed himself against it. The cool glass felt great against his warm skin and he stood there a moment. On Monday morning this whole office would be stained with memories of this night, Steve couldn’t wait to hear about them. 

“That’s enough,” Steve said. 

Tony turned when he heard Steve’s voice, started back toward the elevator but his legs gave out. Steve was about to go out and see if Tony was okay, maybe this was too much too soon and they needed to end this scene here. But then Steve saw Tony crawling toward him, and he knew the other was just fine. 

Back on the elevator, Tony pressed his face against the bulge in the front of Steve’s pants. He was panting and flushed a seemingly permanent red as he nuzzled into Steve’s groin. To Steve’s credit he didn’t cum right then and there. Instead he called out to skip the next few floors and instead the elevator took them straight up to the penthouse. 

The doors shut, and Steve’s hand fell into Tony’s hair petting him gently. Tony kept his face pressed against Steve’s crotch, knees spread, cock out on display. He was down deep now, Steve could tell by the soft familiar way he breathed. He was loose, ready for the next command, ready for Steve to move him in any way he desired.

When they arrived on their floor, Steve pulled away from Tony and stepped off the elevator. “Crawl with me,” Steve said, hands in his pockets. 

Slowly, Tony began dragging himself on hands and knees beside Steve. He kept his head down, tried not to focus on the throbbing in his cock. It was swollen red now, itching for relief. Tony had a good view of it from down there. 

“You seem distracted,” Steve said, watching Tony watch his dick. “Is it that cock of yours?” 

“N-No, Sir” Tony stuttered, voice raspy and desperate. 

Steve stopped walking, and Tony stopped crawling. “Don’t lie to me, Tony, bad boys lie.”

Tony sat back on his heels and looked up at Steve. At this angle Steve could see just how neglected Tony’s cock had been. He almost felt bad about it, but then he got an idea. 

“Looks like you could use a little friction,” Steve said to Tony. “Do you wanna rub your cock a little?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Tony rasped. 

Steve motioned to the floor. When it was clear Tony wasn’t understanding Steve’s suggestion he spelled it out for him. 

“If you want some relief,” he said slowly. “Then you can rub yourself against the carpet. Do not cum,” he added. Tony was usually very good about not finishing without permission, but hard lines and clear direction were always key once Tony got to this state. 

The order clicked in Tony’s mind a moment later and he slowly stretched himself out, face down on the floor. He then started rutting like a dog against the floor. It was humiliating as all hell, but Tony didn’t care enough to stop, the rough fabric against his dick felt amazing. He just wanted to go and go until he--

“Enough” Steve barked. 

Immediately Tony’s hips stilled and lifted off the carpet. Steve almost regretted the order, it was an odd turn on to watch Tony fuck himself against the carpet. But Steve didn’t want to make a mess, and he didn’t want this to end so soon.  
“Good boy,” Steve praised. “Crawl yourself into the bedroom,” he went on. “Get undressed and onto the bed, lay on your stomach with a pillow under those slutty hips of yours.” 

Without a word Tony went on to comply. It gave Steve some time to reach down his own pants and give himself a few good strokes. Since the car Steve had been hard as a rock and ready to go, but good things came to those who waited. This was about Tony for now, Steve would get his own. 

From the bedroom Steve could hear Tony moving around, undressing and climbing onto the bed. He strolled casually into the kitchen to grab a couple water bottles for later, he kicked off his shoes and slid off his own jacket. His movements were slow and deliberate, not wanting to move too eagerly, Tony needed complete control from him right now. 

Once Steve heard the movement settle, he made his way into the bedroom. He set the water bottles down on the side table and rounded the bed where Tony could see him. 

“Watch me,” Steve said as he started to undress very slowly. 

Tony kept his eyes locked on Steve, whimpering with every item of clothing he lost. When Steve dropped his pants, he noticed the slow way Tony’s body arched a little. That was when he realized Tony was touching himself. 

“Are you touching my cock?” Steve asked sternly. 

Tony’s hand moved quick to release himself, hand moving back to his side. “S-Sorry, Sir,” he stuttered distantly. 

Steve, naked now, stepped up to the bed. “No, but you will be. I thought the elevator would be more than enough punishment for you tonight, but apparently you want more. I think a spanking is in order. Ten should do the trick.”

The way Tony had tucked the pillow up under himself put his ass on a perfect display. First he’d get spanked, then he’d get fucked, and Steve wouldn’t even need to move him much. 

“Count,” Steve said. 

Without any more warning, Steve slapped Tony’s ass. He gave an even amount to each cheek, loved the way all that pale skin turned pink and swollen with every smack. It cut through the silence of the room with a sharp sound followed by a soft groan from Tony and a whimpered number. 

“...Ten” Tony said once the punishment was over. By now he was sweating all over, doing his best not to rut right into the pillow below him lest he receive more spankings.  
“Very good,” Steve praised, brightly. He leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to the heated red skin. “I think you earned yourself a fuck, don’t you?”

Tony let out a sound that sounded half like a sob, half like a moan, and entirely like confirmation. He needed Steve inside him, and he shifted his legs wider in encouragement. 

“I know just what you need, baby, don’t you worry.” 

The lube was never far away from them. They kept a bottle in most rooms of the penthouse, just in case, but the one at their bedside was the biggest. It was the one that was used the most, and it was the one Steve grabbed tonight. 

“Hands on those cheeks,” Steve said as he knelt on the bed behind Tony. “I wanna see that hole.” 

Carefully, Tony reached back and with a hand on each cheek spread until his hole was on display for Steve. His cheeks were burning - both face and bottom - with the effort, and he was deliriously hard. 

“Please--” Tony gasped.

He pressed a hand on Tony’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “it’s okay, baby. I’m going to make you feel so good. I promise.”

Steve made short work of lubing himself up. If he spent too much time on himself he might cum at the sight of Tony open and eager in front of him. He really did make such a good toy. Maybe next time he’d tie him up and take some photos, but not without discussing it first. 

“Breathe,” Steve said as he lined himself and pushed himself in.

As Steve’s cock buried itself deep inside Tony, it seemed as though he pushed the air right out of his lungs. Tony deflated with a sharp exhale, hands still clutching his cheeks even as he relaxed into the movement. 

Steve didn’t wait, he seated himself fully, then pulled out to do it again. He started his pace hard and fast and didn’t let up. Now that he was finally inside Tony there would be no holding back. He wanted that friction, he wanted to feel Tony tighten around him with every thrust he gave. Every time Tony lost control it was such a beautiful sound, a perfect sensation of tightening around him. He wanted that, and he wasn’t going to make the other wait any longer for it. 

By now, Steve knew Tony’s body better than anyone. He knew exactly which angle, and how deep he needed to go to brush against his prostate, that little bundle of nerves that would light up Tony’s vision and make a mess of their bed.  
So he went for it, and he didn’t stop going for it. Over and over and over Steve pounded hard right into Tony’s spot. The man beneath him was a writhing mess. He gasped and babbled and pleaded, he needed to cum, he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

And since Steve wasn’t a cruel man, he doubled over Tony pressed his lips to the shell of his ear and gave him permission.

Two more thrusts and Tony was cumming hard, untouched. He moaned, and arched, and clenched sweet satisfaction right around Steve’s cock. And, well, that was all Steve needed to finish too. He talked up a pretty good act, but at the end of the day, it was Tony’s pleasure that brought him his own pleasure. 

For a moment, Steve remained pressed into Tony, kept his thick load right where it belonged. He leaned over the other man, trying to catch his breath with his forehead pressed against the middle of Tony’s back. 

Steve’s movements were a little clumsy, and very lazy once he did get started moving again. He reached down to move Tony’s hands from his cheeks first. He moved them for Tony, who was nowhere near resurfacing yet. Bringing him back after these scenes always took a little time, and Steve was happy to take it. 

Eventually, Steve did have to pull out. He did so very slowly, knowing Tony’s ass would be sore from the spanking and the rough sex. Tony groaned in response and curled up a little when the pillow was removed from under him. 

Steve tossed the pillow to the floor, it had caught most of Tony’s mess and could be cleaned tomorrow morning. For now, Steve was more concerned with getting Tony in a comfortable place where Steve could cuddle him back up. 

Manhandling Tony was always easy when he was loose and pliant like this. Steve rolled him onto his side and slotted himself up against Tony’s back. For Tony, aftercare involved a lot of contact, and a little water. 

The water would come as soon as Steve was sure Tony could sit up and swallow correctly. For now he was content to lay flush against Tony’s back, arms wrapped around him, hands moving all over Tony’s body. 

“Baby,” Steve began after a few minutes of touching. Next, Steve needed to coax Tony back to himself. “Hey,” he said, lips close to Tony’s ear. “You did such a good job tonight, you were so good for me, sweetheart. I love you so much. Tony, you were so beautiful tonight, you were so wonderful, I love you. You make me so proud, Tony.”

Steve sang his praises for a few minutes before Tony began to resurface. Steve knew this because he began to move a little more. He made a few sounds too, not quite words, but suggestions that he was back. 

“There you are,” Steve cooed. He pressed a kiss behind Tony’s ear and nuzzled him. “Welcome back. I’ve got some water when you’re ready.” It would be a while, Tony tended to return in stages and right now he’d just be back to vocal. After the water, Steve could discuss their bathing options, or if Tony preferred to just sleep they could do that too. Tony had been so accommodating for Steve all night, the least he could do was take care of him now. 

“Mmm--” Tony began.

“Take your time,” Steve said giving a reassuring squeeze to Tony’s hip. “I’m right here, there’s no rush.”

“Mmm-Monday,” Tony said finally. “Monday m-m-morning s’gonna be re-really awkward...” 

Tony dissolved into giggles then, still loopy from the night’s activities. 

Steve pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Yeah,” he agreed. “But it was so worth it.”


End file.
